


Evening Snow

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Haiku [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cold, Freezing, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: Snowfall in the evening.
Series: Haiku [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641604
Kudos: 4





	Evening Snow

Frosty evenfall  
A heavy, freezing snow wind  
at the perfect moon


End file.
